TRUTH OR DARE 2
by rqgenevieve
Summary: A fun party turns into a deadly war of games, but the real challenge is a game of truth or dare. ON HAITUS UNTIL TRUTH OR DARE - TOKYO MEW MEW IS FINISHED!
1. some unexpected guests

TRUTH OR DARE2

** SAILOR MOON**

**This story takes place the night after Minako/Venus comes into the picture, but Mamoru/Tuxedo wasn't injured and Zoisite didn't contact Mamoru . . . yet.**

** Please note that Sailor Moon ****DOESN'T**** belong to me, nor does the idea to write truth or dare stories. If you have any ideas for truths or dares please tell them to me. I will not use cuss words at all in this story because I'm not comfortable writing them down. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Thanks for your cooperation and please review!**

** list of the characters that will be in the story:**

** Usagi Ami Rei Makoto Minako Motoki Mamoru Naru**

"Cest La V'ie!" Naru and Usagi sang into their hairbrushes as the listened to the hit song on Usagi's CD player. As soon as the song ended two 14 year old girls fell to the floor laughing at all the mistakes they had made on the lyrics and at how foolish they must have looked to any of the neighbors who looked out their windows to see the two teens in Usagi's room acting like toddlers. They laughed for what seemed like an eternity, each time they stopped they started laughing all over again. At last they composed themselves and sat on Usagi's bed, but when they looked into each others eyes Usagi smiled and they resumed laughing until they heard her mother's voice.

"Usagi, get the door!"

_'I wonder who it could be?' _Usagi pondered as she and Naru made their way to the front door.

When Usagi opened she found herself facing all the sailor senshi: Ami, Rei, Makoto, and the latest member, Minako or Sailor Venus.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi wondered.

"Don't you remember?" Rei asked, her temper rising.

"no,"

"WHAT? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A WELCOME PARTY FOR MINAKO-CHAN!"

"OMG! Gomen* everyone I forgot!"

Rei groaned, why had they even thought Usagi would remember, she was the #1 most UNreliable person in Japan.

"I'll go ask my ma and pa!" she exclaimed running off leaving everyone to introduce a confused Naru to an equally confused Minako. * Gomen is Japanese for sorry

Seconds later a breathless Usagi came back saying it was okay and inviting everyone into her home. Once they walked up the stairs to Usagi's room and started decorating Rei said to Naru and, "It's good that you're here Naru-san, because with the stuff we're going to do the more the merrier!"

"Oh, and me and Mako-chan took the liberty to invite a couple more guests," she said with a wink.

"What guests?" Usagi inquired.

"Just Mamoru-san-"

"SAY WHAT?"

"-And Motoki-kun," finished Makoto.

The look on Usagi's face was pricless, it was a mix of horror and shock. All the girls were giggling when Usagi's mom yelled, "Hun, can you get the door!"

In a rush Usagi rushed to the door the girls in suit.

_'They were lying, they had to be!' _Usagi tried to convince herself as she went to open the door. She opened the front door with shaking hands and sure enough, when she opened the door there stood Mamoru and Motoki.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you have any complaints or truths or dares please inform me and I will do my best to help you. Please stay tuned and thank you for reading!  
><strong>


	2. meeting the parents

TRUTH OR DARE2

** SAILOR MOON**

**This story takes place the night after Minako/Venus comes into the picture, but Mamoru/Tuxedo wasn't injured and Zoisite didn't contact Mamoru . . . yet.**

** Please note that Sailor Moon ****DOESN'T**** belong to me, nor does the idea to write truth or dare stories. If you have any ideas for truths or dares please tell them to me ****ONLY BY PRIVATE MESSANGING****. I will not use cuss words at all in this story because I'm not comfortable writing them down. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Thanks for your cooperation and please review!**

** list of the characters that will be in the story:**

** Usagi Ami Rei Makoto Minako Motoki Mamoru Naru**

She opened the front door with shaking hands and sure enough, when she opened the door there stood Mamoru and Motoki. Her mouth was open from shock while her eyes were disbelieving. At the sight of her face Mamoru smirked while Motoki smiled nervously. The other girls stood behind Usagi giggling at the scene. At last Rei composed herself and invited the two new guests inside, dragging Usagi aside since she was still in a daze and was unable to move. At the precise moment that Rei closed the front door Usagi's father walked in. After seeing Mamoru's expression and his daughter's face he jumped to the wrong conclusions and jumped in front of Usagi yelling.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! DON'T TAKE HER PURITY!" he screeched taking a wooden sign out of his pocket and putting it on her neck. Usagi immediatley snapped out of her daze and her (and everyone elses) eyes drifted to the sign around her neck, where they saw it said 'DO NOT FEED THE USAGI!' All the girls laughed even harder, Mamoru's smirk got bigger, Motoki's smile got even more nervous, and Usagi's face became a giant tomato.

"PAPA!" Usagi whined, "Do you seriously have to embarress me NOW?"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me young lady! You will go straight to your room, AND YOU," he said turning to Motoki and Mamoru, "You will-" he was interrupted by a spatula that came from the kitchen and hit him on the head.

Usagi's father's face went pale as an angry voice growled, "KENJI!"

Kenji turned around to see his wife, her hands on her hips, hair smoking,eye's glaring, mouth twitching, and a carving knife in her hand. She walked up to her husband took him by the shirt collar and dragged him into the kitchen while he protested and complained.

Everyone stared in silence at the kitchen hoping that Usagi's dad survived his wife. They became more unsure each time they heard an 'OWWWW' or when the house shook and Ikuko screeched hitting her husband repeatedly with various household objects. After a while the screams died out and eventually they heard a thud and assumed that Kenji had fainted. Rei led the shocked group to the staircase, but before they could take another step Usagi's mom walked out. The entire group flinched, thinking they would get the same treatment as poor Kenji when Ikuko smiled.

"Welcome to my house! I hope my husband didn't bother you to much. I'm Usagi's mother. And by the way you two make a cute couple!" she said gesturing to Usagi and Mamoru, making both of them blush like crazy and everyones' mouths to fly open.

"N-n-n-n,o w-w-" Usagi and Mamoru were interrupted by her mother who winked and said, "Just don't tell your papa," before walking away leaving a very stunned group of teenagers.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! If you have any complaints or truths or dares please inform me and I will do my best to help you. If you do have any truths or dares please tell me through PM or I will not read them! Please stay tuned and thank you for reading!**


	3. sorry!

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! I am terribly sorry but I won't be able to update for a few weeks because of the fact that I have a hula competition coming up and I will be practicing to much to write :( I hope you see it in your hearts to forgive me and I hope you stay tuned!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION!**


	4. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92  
>Crimsonpheonix271<p>

Akirafanatic

rqgenevieve


End file.
